


New Beginning

by sugartetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, he doesn't actually bottom but like he's a bottom ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugartetsu/pseuds/sugartetsu
Summary: “Bokuto,” he sighs between quick breaths, as Bokuto gently runs his teeth along his jaw. He gasps when he feels a sharp bite behind his ear.“Bokuto, wait,” he says, gently pulling at Bokuto’s hair. “What are we doing?”Bokuto pulls away, sliding his hand out of Tetsurou’s hair, and allows Tetsurou to sit upright again. There’s a dusting of pink across Bokuto’s cheeks, and he looks at Tetsurou with a soft smile.“Hooking up?” he answers, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, bokuaka and kuroken hinted at, bokuakakuroken endgame
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> barely any plot... it's just bokuroo smut. my first fic, please give it a chance and i hope you enjoy!

Tetsurou sighs, dropping his pen to run both hands through his hair. The library table’s wooden surface is barely visible; loose worksheets, documents, and stationary cover almost every inch. He feels the familiar, uncomfortable pressure building in his chest as he opens his class schedule on his laptop.

“Shit,” Tetsurou breaths, putting his head down on the table. _Why did I decide to double-major? Why did no one tell me this was a bad idea?_

A feeling of guilt quickly joins the anxiety. Kenma wasn't completely convinced by Tetsurou’s reasoning, but he was stubborn, and Kenma will ultimately support him no matter what. He smiles. At least thinking of Kenma alleviates the bad feelings a little bit.

But apparently not enough. The anxious pressure continues to grow, but he can’t bring himself to raise his head and start his next assignment. He twists his neck, pressing his cheek into the table. 

_Okay, so… I finally finished my Econ project. And I made good progress on my lab report, but it'd be nice to be done with that too… Maybe if I finish the Calc homework soon, I can work on that a little more. But no, I should probably start studying for the exam on Wednesday. Why didn’t I make a study schedule for that yet? I’m gonna need at least two hours each day to get through the chapters--_

A vibration startles Tetsurou out of his spiraling thoughts. He sits up, rifling through the mess to find his cellphone, buried underneath the papers. He should really focus, but maybe he needs a small distraction. 

_Bokuto★彡 8:24pm_

BROOO :O :O WYA RN ?????

Tetsurou chuckles to himself; Bokuto puts him in a good mood without even trying. He probably wants to hang out though, and… Tetsurou really can't afford to waste the rest of the night. 

_Me 8:25pm_

library ;___;

_Bokuto★彡 8:25pm_

DUDE WHAT ITS THURSDAY!!! YOU ONLY HAVE ONE CLASS TOMORROW RIGHT?? ?

_Me 8:26pm_

the grind dont stop maaan :( i have a test on wednesday OTL

_Bokuto★彡 8:28pm_

broooo u have so much time!!! have u been there all day???

_Bokuto★彡 8:28pm_

IM COMING TO PICK U UP BRO U NEED A BREAK

Tetsurou groans. He _is_ tired, but his little anxiety session earlier was time spent not doing work. 

_Me 8:29pm_

dooont i really need to study :(

_Bokuto★彡 8:30pm_

NAH MAN WE’RE GONNA VIBE

_Bokuto★彡 8:30pm_

OMW

_Me 8:30pm_

_BROO_

_Me 8:31pm_

_;;_

Tetsurou puts his phone down, knowing that there's no use in texting Bokuto again. He looks at all the work in front of him, beginning to feel a little overwhelmed again. Maybe if he starts working on something, Bokuto will see that he’s busy and leave him alone. But… does he really want Bokuto to leave him alone? 

He starts organizing the papers into neat piles to regain some control. _It’s not like I was unproductive today,_ he thinks, as he gathers up his Economics notes, tapping the pile against the table to straighten it out. _And it has been a while since I've seen Bokuto…_

He stops mid-motion, feeling his cheeks warm as he remembers the last time he saw his friend. Something has been changing between them recently, and Tetsurou’s not sure what to do about it. _I was sure he was going to--_

Tetsurou shakes his head to stop the thought in its tracks, gently placing his notes into a folder. There’s no way Bokuto feels that way about him; he's been pining after Akaashi ever since he realized how much he missed him after leaving high school. And Tetsurou… well… he doesn't think he’s ever going to stop being in love with Kenma, even if he never does anything about it. 

But he _hasn't_ done anything about it, and if Bokuto _does_ feel something…

“Hey, bro!”

He looks up just in time to see most of the library’s patrons glare in Bokuto’s direction, a few of them shushing him. Bokuto sheepishly rubs the back of his neck as he loudly apologizes, and Tetsurou can't help but to laugh. This earns him a few glares himself, so he stifles his laugh and quickly begins to pack up his things. He was planning on arguing with Bokuto at least a little bit before giving in, but it's clear to him now that that was never going to happen. He grabs his bag and gets up to meet Bokuto halfway, shoving him out of the library as they start laughing together.

“Bro,” Tetsurou laughs when they step outside. “You're so damn loud.”

“I was excited to see you!” Bokuto protests. “We haven't hung out in like forever!”

“It's only been like two weeks though!” Tetsurou replies, as he follows Bokuto to his car. 

“It's been at least a month!” Bokuto pauses to reach into his pocket to dig out his car keys. “‘Sides, I miss my bro, even when I don't see you for only like a day!”

“Aw, bro!” Tetsurou throws his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders, reaching with his other hand to ruffle his hair. Bokuto squawks, swatting at Tetsurou’s arms to stop him from messing up his carefully styled spikes. Tetsurou laughs, but doesn't stop trying to grab at his friend’s hair, until Bokuto grabs his wrists and pushes him. Tetsurou pushes back, freeing one wrist and grabbing Bokuto’s arm, until they are shoving each other back and forth, unable to control their laughter.

The wrestling comes to an end as Bokuto digs his fingers into Tetsurou’s sides, causing him to gasp and then laugh even harder. 

“Okay, okay!” He chokes out between laughs. “Okay, you win!”

Bokuto takes his hands off of Tetsurou and laughs, loud and triumphant. “Yeah, I'm the best!”

“You're just taking advantage of my ticklishness!” Tetsurou still feels the heat from Bokuto’s hands on his sides. 

“Yeah, and I won,” Bokuto announces with his hands on his hips. Tetsurou rolls his eyes, though it’s not visible in the dim street light. 

“So, what are we doing?” he asks as he walks around to the passenger side of Bokuto’s car. 

“Just vibing!” Bokuto replies, pulling out his keys and unlocking the car.

They both enter the car, slamming the doors shut at the same time. Tetsurou throws his bag to the back seat, and then turns to grin at Bokuto. 

“And what exactly does that mean?” he asks playfully. 

Bokuto grins back, opening his mouth to respond, but then stops as he looks at Tetsurou’s face. He moves his hand forward to cradle his jaw, and Tetsurou’s smile falters for a moment. 

“Bokuto…?” He feels the heat rising to his face, as Bokuto’s thumb gently rubs his cheek. 

“There's ink on your face,” Bokuto says, rubbing his thumb harder against Tetsurou’s cheek. He frowns, then brings his thumb to his own mouth, licking it, and then reaches back to touch Tetsurou.

“Bro, gross!” Tetsurou says, grabbing at Bokuto’s wrist, but he’s a little too late, as Bokuto brings his wet thumb back to Tetsurou’s pink cheek, rubbing the ink off his skin. 

“It wouldn't come off otherwise!” Bokuto pulls his hand away and Tetsurou’s fingers slowly slide from his wrist, and his hand falls to his lap. “Did you fall asleep on your notes or something? I told you, you needed a break!”

Tetsurou leans his head back against the seat and groans. “Yeah, you were right. So let's not talk about school now,” he replies, glancing over to look at Bokuto, whose eyes slowly move up to meet his own. He holds his gaze until Tetsurou looks away, heart beating a little faster. 

_What the hell is wrong with me? He’s always been really touchy and it never affected me like this back in high school._ Tetsurou reaches over to browse through the radio to get out of his head, while Bokuto begins the drive to their undisclosed destination. 

“So… I know we’re ‘just vibing’. But where are we going?” Tetsurou asks, after deciding on a radio station. Bokuto quickly shoots him a grin before turning his gaze back to the road. 

“I found this place,” he says, unhelpfully. 

“Oh, ‘this place.’ Yeah I think I’ve heard of it,” Tetsurou teases. 

“Shut up, man! We’re just gonna enjoy the rest of the night, but this time we’ll have a nice view!” 

They continue to bicker throughout the drive, but when they stop at a traffic light, Bokuto stops speaking to dig around the glove compartment. As soon as he finds what he was looking for, however, he drops it to the car floor. 

“Shit,” he says, then leans closer to reach down for the item, his hair brushing against Tetsurou’s cheek. 

“Bro, the light’s green,” Tetsurou says. Bokuto’s hand grazes Tetsurou’s ankle. The sound of the car’s turn signal steadily clicks along in time with Tetsurou’s heart. “I’ll get it.”

Bokuto pulls away with a chuckle, placing his hands back on the steering wheel. Tetsurou leans forward in his seat to feel for the fallen object with his fingers, taking advantage of the moment to take a few deep breaths. He grasps it, then brings it up to the light flickering in from the street. 

“Yo, is this a pen?” Tetsurou asks, excited. He turns the thin, cylindrical object in his hand. 

“Yeah! A classmate hooked me up.” Bokuto pauses as he turns the car into a small, dark road. “I haven't tried it yet, but I wanted to do it with you, since you suck at rolling joints.”

“I do not suck!” Tetsurou protests. It’s not like they do this often enough for him to practice getting it right. “But this will make it a lot easier,” he concedes. 

“Because you suck,” Bokuto laughs, as he drives the car up a hill. “We’re here, by the way!”

Tetsurou looks out the window. It's dark, with no street lights on the small road hidden between the trees, but then, they drive into a small clearing and the moonlight illuminates the area.

“Wow,” Tetsurou breathes, as Bokuto parks the car. They’re at the outskirts of the city now, and the trees around them seem to isolate them from the rest of the world, but, on this little clearing on a hill, there is an opening between the foliage, with a view of the nearby city lights. “How’d you find this place?”

“Took a wrong turn,” Bokuto laughs. “I think it might be private property--”

“What?” Tetsurou shoves him, and Bokuto grabs his hand as it touches his shoulder, laughing harder. 

“Bro, it's fine! I looked around to ask someone but there was no one in the closest houses!” Bokuto lets go of Tetsurou’s hand. “So--”

“So it's fair game?” Tetsurou laughs. 

“Exactly! Now let's go!” Bokuto unbuckles his seatbelt, then leans into the back seat. “I brought a blanket and my bluetooth speaker.” He sits back upright, smiling widely with his arms full of the blanket and plastic konbini bags. “And snacks!”

Tetsurou smiles, grabs the bags, and gets out of the car. A cool spring breeze brushes through his hair, and he lets out a breath, listening as Bokuto exits the car. 

A moment later, he walks over to the blanket, where Bokuto is already sitting, and drops the snacks next to him. He sits down, handing Bokuto the pen, and then leans back with a sigh, lying down on his back and closing his eyes.

_This isn't romantic_ , he tells himself. _I mean, if anyone else brought me here, maybe it would be. But it’s Bokuto. We’re just getting high together… nothing new._

“Bro, you gotta get out of your head,” he hears from above him. He opens his eyes, letting out a small laugh when he sees the pen right in front of his face. “Come on, man, I think you need this.”

Tetsurou grabs the pen as he sits up, his fingers briefly closing around Bokuto’s hand. 

“I know, I know,” Tetsurou smiles. “Play some tunes too.” He brings the pen to his lips when he hears the music. He breathes in, feeling the smoke fill his lungs, and then lets it out with a sigh once he feels a slight burn.

They pass the pen back and forth a few times, until they’re giggling uncontrollably at the smallest things. Tetsurou turns his head to smile at Bokuto, feeling both heavy and light at the same time. 

“Bokuto,” he laughs. “I think this works faster than normal grass.”

They look at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bokuto giggles. “Let’s just do one more.”

Bokuto brings the pen to his lips, then pauses, thinking. 

“Can I try something?” he asks.

“Huh?” Tetsurou replies. “Yeah, sure.”

“Open your mouth,” Bokuto says, before inhaling the smoke. 

“Oh,” Tetsurou breathes. He parts his lips as Bokuto leans forward, bringing his hand up to hold Tetsurou’s neck, and blows the smoke into Tetsurou’s mouth, their lips brushing. Tetsurou looks into Bokuto’s eyes as he inhales, but Bokuto doesn't look back, eyes fixed on his lips.

He closes his mouth, moving back a little as he holds the smoke in his lungs. Bokuto’s hand is still on his neck. Bokuto is still looking at his mouth. 

Tetsurou doesn't think as he lets out the smoke and leans forward, closing his lips around Bokuto’s bottom lip. He feels a spike of anxiety as his brain catches up to his actions, but then Bokuto kisses him back, moving his hand up from his neck and into his hair. He gently pulls the strands at the back of his head, causing Tetsurou to tilt his head back and let out a small noise. Bokuto smiles and licks into his open mouth, running his tongue across Tetsurou’s own. He leans forward, the hand not pulling at Tetsurou’s hair landing just above Tetsurou's knee. Tetsurou brings his hands up to grab onto Bokuto’s broad shoulders to stop himself from falling backwards, as Bokuto continues to press forward with hot kisses.

The hand on his knee moves up to his upper thigh, squeezing, and Tetsurou breaks away from Bokuto's mouth with a moan.

“Bokuto,” he sighs between quick breaths, as Bokuto gently runs his teeth along his jaw. He gasps when he feels a sharp bite behind his ear. 

“Bokuto, wait,” he says, gently pulling at Bokuto’s hair. “What are we doing?”

Bokuto pulls away, sliding his hand out of Tetsurou’s hair, and allows Tetsurou to sit upright again. There’s a dusting of pink across Bokuto’s cheeks, and he looks at Tetsurou with a soft smile.

“Hooking up?” he answers, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

_He’s so cute, what the fuck,_ thinks Tetsurou, as he tries not to focus on the warm hand still on his thigh.

“I thought you liked Akaashi,” Tetsurou says.

“I do! He's like… the prettiest guy ever, you know,” Bokuto replies with a dreamy smile. “But I like you too, Tetsu!”

Tetsurou frowns. 

“Isn't that--” Tetsurou starts, but then the hand on his thigh slides down to his knee and back up again. He tries again. “Won't this make things a little complicated?”

“What's so complicated?” Bokuto asks, with a tilt of his head. He keeps rubbing his hand up and down Tetsurou’s thigh. 

“Don't you want…” Tetsurou trails off, distracted by Bokuto’s hand. “You don't think that--” He groans in frustration. “You know, you're making it really hard for me to think!” he whines, weakly pushing at Bokuto’s arm. 

“Tetsu!” Bokuto laughs, cheeks still dusted pink. “I didn't know you were so cute!” 

“Hah?!” Tetsurou feels his cheeks burn even hotter, so he brings his hands up to cover his face. “Shut up! I'm just trying to--”

He feels fingers gently wrap around his wrists. He peeks out between his fingers to see Bokuto smiling at him. 

“I like you. And you like me too. What's so complicated about that?” Bokuto asks again. 

“I guess…” Tetsurou lets Bokuto pull his hands away from his face, despite still feeling the heat in his cheeks. A small kiss is placed on the corner of his mouth, and he forces down the smile about to form. But Bokuto notices the quirk of his lips, and kisses the other side of his mouth with a smile of his own. 

“So,” Bokuto grins as he leans back, slowly sliding his hands up Tetsurou’s thighs again. “Wanna hook up?”

Tetsurou responds by moving forward and pressing his lips to Bokuto’s, intending for the kiss to be a quick one, but as he’s pulling away, a hand finds its way back into his hair and pulls him back. He gasps against Bokuto’s mouth, and Bokuto licks his way between his lips once more.

Tetsurou throws his arms around Bokuto’s neck, raising one to tangle in Bokuto’s hair. They pull each other as close as they can, moaning into each other's mouths. Tetsurou tries to keep up with the movement of Bokuto’s tongue inside his mouth, but he quickly loses himself to the feeling. 

Bokuto roughly pulls his hair, forcing his head back and exposing his neck. Tetsurou lets out a whine, and immediately feels embarrassed, but he's unable to hide this time. He feels Bokuto chuckle against his neck, and then he makes another mortifying sound when Bokuto sucks on his skin.

“You're so sensitive,” Bokuto murmurs against his neck, licking at the spot where he must have left a mark. Tetsurou tries to stifle another whine, but a tiny sound escapes, making Bokuto chuckle. “Or do you just _really_ like me?” he teases. 

Tetsurou’s only response is to grasp at Bokuto’s hair with both hands, pulling and brushing through it restlessly. Bokuto licks at his neck before biting and sucking at his skin all the way down to his shoulder. He pulls Tetsurou’s hair again, pushing him backwards at the same time. Tetsurou’s back hits the ground and he breathes heavily as Bokuto looks down at him. 

“Still okay?” Bokuto asks, running his hands up from Tetsurou’s thighs to his torso. 

“Yeah,” he pants, breath hitching when Bokuto’s hands run down his sensitive sides. “Yes. Please.”

Bokuto lets out a groan, bringing his hands down to spread Tetsurou’s legs, and kneels between them. He leans forward, with one arm next to Tetsurou's head, and lightly brushes their lips together. He darts out his tongue to give quick, teasing licks to Tetsurou’s lips without actually kissing him. Tetsurou squirms beneath him, grabbing onto his shoulders, and opens his mouth to try to catch Bokuto’s tongue with his own. 

“Holy shit, baby,” Bokuto whispers against his lips, and Tetsurou shivers at the pet name. “I can't believe how cute you are.”

“Stop sayin’ that, man,'' Tetsurou pouts. He reflexively moves his hands to cover his face, but Bokuto quickly grabs his wrists and pins them next to his head. Tetsurou gasps and tries to free his arms, but Bokuto just tightens his grip, grinning down at him. 

“Look at you,” Bokuto says, leaning down to give Tetsurou an open-mouthed kiss. “Why would I stop saying it?” he murmurs. 

Tetsurou can feel his face and ears burning. Bokuto’s voice sounds different like this. It's deeper… rougher… He’s never been so turned on in his life.

“Bokuto,” he says, bucking his hips upward. “Come on. Touch me.”

Bokuto chuckles and pushes Tetsurou’s wrists up above his head, causing him to gasp and arch his back. His arms are now stretched out, and he feels exposed, despite still being fully clothed. Bokuto transfers his wrists to one hand to keep him pinned, then runs his other hand down Tetsurou’s body, until it reaches his hip. 

“Bokuto,” Tetsurou whines.

“Call me Koutarou,” Bokuto replies, and presses their chests together as he mouths at Tetsurou’s neck. Tetsurou tries to buck his hips to get some friction, but Bokuto’s hand keeps him from moving. 

“Koutarou,” he moans. “Touch me, please.” 

Koutarou hums into Tetsurou’s neck, before sliding his hand from Tetsurou’s hip to his erection. Tetsurou moans loudly, immediately bucking his hips upwards and shamelessly rubbing against Koutarou’s hand. 

“You're already so hard for me, Tetsu,” Koutarou says lowly into his ear and squeezes his cock through his jeans. One of Tetsurou’s legs kicks out as he desperately grinds against the hand. He feels so hot and out of control, like he’ll burst at any moment. He lets out a long whine, arching his back and pulling against the hand restraining his wrists.

“Shh, baby,” Koutarou whispers. “I've got you.”

Tetsurou watches breathlessly as Koutarou lets go of his bulge to unbutton his jeans. He lifts his hips as Koutarou pulls his trousers and boxers halfway down his thighs, wraps his hand around Tetsurou’s cock, and slowly strokes from base to tip. Tetsurou throws his head back with a moan, wrenching his eyes away from the hand on his cock to look up at Koutarou. 

He looks beautiful like this, hovering over Tetsurou's body. The arm that's stretched above Tetsurou's head to pin his wrists is positioned in a way that gives Tetsurou an amazing view of Koutarou’s biceps. The muscles in his arm lead to his strong chest and Tetsurou wants to run his hands all over it… but he's more than happy to be held down like this. Koutarou’s face is so focused, but his cheeks are flushed, pupils blown out, and his hair is a mess from Tetsurou’s hands.

Tetsurou moans at the sight, and Koutarou's eyes move back up to meet his. His tongue slides across his pink, swollen lips and he smirks, speeding up the hand on Tetsurou’s cock. Tetsurou groans, moving his hips to match the strokes. He strains his neck to look down at Koutarou’s arm as the muscles flex while he pumps Tetsurou’s cock. 

Precum builds at the tip, leaking onto his shirt. His wrists are freed when Koutarou lets go to push the shirt up to expose his stomach. He now holds him down with his hand pressing on his chest, but Tetsurou doesn't think to move his arms, instead digging his fingers into the blanket above him. 

“God, you look so good like this,” Koutarou moans, and then his hand slows down, thumb rubbing just below the head of his cock. Tetsurou watches as precum drips onto his abs and he whines and twists his hips.

“Come on,” Tetsurou whines, and Koutarou immediately begins pumping his cock again, this time giving more attention to the head. With every stroke of Koutarou’s hand, Tetsurou lets out a small sound, something between a gasp and a moan. His hips are no longer in his control, and heat washes over his body. 

“You gonna come, Tetsu?” Koutarou says softly. Tetsurou squeezes his eyes shut, twisting at the blanket above him. 

“Yes, yes!” he forces out, panting. “I'm so close, fuck, Kou!” 

Koutarou groans, shifting his body slightly and Tetsurou feels him bring his hips down to grind against his thigh. He whines as Koutarou’s mouth descends on him again, dragging teeth up his neck. The hand on his cock is relentless, building him up to the peak, but the feeling of Koutarou’s own erection grinding against him pushes him over the edge. 

“Koutarou!” he cries, and his hips jerk uncontrollably, and he feels come splash onto his chest and abs. Koutarou keeps pumping him through his orgasm and then he slows down, with one last swipe of his thumb against the tip that draws a whine out of Tetsurou.

Koutarou pulls away from Tetsurou, who opens his eyes to see him sitting back on his heels, looking down at him with a wide grin. He's still catching his breath as he smiles back, and then he realizes he can move his arms from their position above his head, and he quickly sits up. His shirt slides down a bit, and he looks down at his body, feeling another wave of heat rise to his face. _God, I’m such a mess,_ he thinks, feeling slightly embarrassed now that his head is clearer. 

Koutarou catches on to his embarrassment, and leans in to give Tetsurou a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Tetsu,” he says, pressing their foreheads together. “That was so fucking hot.”

“Yeah?” Tetsurou tries for his usual smirk, but a nervous laugh escapes him. Koutarou stares into his eyes as he takes Tetsurou's hand and presses it to the front of his own jeans. 

“Yeah,” he says, pushing his hard cock up into Tetsurou's hand. 

“Oh,” Tetsurou breathes, biting his bottom lip. He squeezes the bulge in his hand. “Let me help you with that, then,” he says with a low voice. 

Tetsurou rubs his hand over the bulge, trying to feel out the shape of Koutarou's cock, and draws out a few pleased hums out of the man. He lets go, getting up on his knees to push Koutarou’s light jacket off of his broad shoulders, and leans in to kiss him. He runs his hands across those shoulders, squeezing and feeling the hard muscle as they kiss. Koutarou sighs into his mouth when Tetsurou’s hands find their way underneath his t-shirt. He pulls away to take his shirt off and immediately leans back into the kiss, resting his hands on Tetsurou’s waist. 

Tetsurou runs his hands down Koutarou’s torso, pressing into the hard muscle, before reaching Koutarou’s crotch. He unbuttons the jeans and pushes them down, all with his eyes closed as his mouth is still being dominated. He reaches into Koutarou’s boxers, feeling the wetness from precum, and pulls out his hard cock. It’s heavy in his hand, and he breaks away from the kiss to look down as he strokes up the length.

He barely registers Koutarou’s moan as he stares down at his hand wrapped around Koutarou's cock. It’s so big. Not just long, but thick too. And Tetsurou has big hands. Long fingers. But his own cock doesn't look like this in his hand. He looks down at himself as he feels himself getting hard again. _Definitely not as thick_ , he thinks. Then he surprises himself with another thought: _I want it in my mouth._

Tetsurou lets go of the cock to push Koutarou onto his back, kissing him deeply, before moving down his body and settling between his legs, one hand on each thigh. Koutarou reaches his arm out to tangle his hand in Tetsurou’s hair, tugging lightly so Tetsurou looks up at him. 

“Like how you look down there,” he murmurs, a blush on his face. He reaches out with his other hand, taking his cock into his hand, and lightly tapping it against Tetsurou’s face. Tetsurou lets out a sharp breath at the feeling, then nuzzles against Koutarou’s cock, still looking into his eyes.

“You’re so big,” he breathes against the length, slipping his tongue out of his mouth to give it a small lick, humming at the taste. Koutarou moans, tightening his grip in Tetsurou’s hair. He strokes himself once, then moves the tip of his cock to Tetsurou’s mouth. His lips part and he pants as Koutarou moves it back and forth against his mouth, spreading precum over his bottom lip. 

Tetsurou rests one of his hands over Koutarou’s, holding his cock in place as he lets his tongue out to slide across the head, making Koutarou groan. He brings his head down to lick at the base of the cock, before beginning to lick up from base to tip, over and over, covering it entirely with his spit. He mouths at the spot right below the head, causing Koutarou to pull at his hair and let out a moan. 

“Tetsu,” he gasps, bringing his other hand into Tetsurou’s hair, gripping tightly, and Tetsurou moans at the feeling. 

Tetsurou opens his mouth, wrapping his lips around the tip. Koutarou shouts and bucks his hips, forcing his cock down Tetsurou’s throat, causing him to choke.

He pulls back with a few coughs, and Koutarou immediately lets go of his hair and sits up. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” he says, panicking. His hands hover around Tetsurou’s head, unsure what to do. “Did I hurt you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it felt really good and I got excited and I--”

Tetsurou pressed his hand against Koutarou’s mouth with a laugh.

“It’s okay, you didn't hurt me,” he chuckles, and feels Koutarou’s relieved smile beneath his hand. “Just try to keep still,” he says, pushing Koutarou back down and lowering himself to meet his cock again. He considers it for a moment. “At least until I get used to it,” he adds. 

Koutarou nods, and hesitantly brings his hands to Tetsurou’s head. Tetsurou smiles reassuringly up at him, and he buries his fingers in his hair again, but keeps them a little more gentle. Tetsurou almost frowns at that, but realizes it's for the best for now. He takes Koutarou’s cock back into his hand and brings his lips back to it, this time keeping his other hand firmly on Koutarou’s hip.

He takes the head of Koutarou’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and then sucks lightly. Koutarou moans, tightening his grip on Tetsurou’s hair, but his hips stay in place. Tetsurou’s lips twitch with a smile, but he quickly suppresses it to get back to the task at hand. _I want it all in my mouth,_ he thinks, and bobs his head a little, feeling the cock hit the roof of his mouth. _I want him to fuck me with it._ He moans at the thought and Koutarou moans at the vibrations and tries to buck his hips, but Tetsurou’s hand keeps him in place. 

Tetsurou bobs his head again, relaxing his jaw this time, and takes a little more of Koutarou’s cock. It hits his throat and he pulls off it with a cough.

“You don't have to--” Koutarou breaks off with a groan as Tetsurou ignores him, taking his cock back in his mouth. He forces back the gag reflex, relaxing his throat, and tries to take more in. He pulls up, then slowly slides down, relishing in the feeling of the hot skin sliding against his lips and the feeling of his throat being filled up. He doesn't think he can take all of it at this angle, but he feels so full. He slowly slides up and down Koutarou’s cock, wringing moans out of the man. 

His mouth aches from being wide open for this long, but his throat is finally relaxed enough for him to pick up the pace. Tetsurou lets go of the cock with his hand, to place his hands on either side of Koutarou’s hips as he bobs his head. Koutarou’s fingers tighten their grip and he finally loses a bit of control, bucking his hips and pulling Tetsurou's head down. He immediately lets go. 

“Fuck, fuck, sorry!” he gasps. 

Tetsurou pulls off to look up at Koutarou with a smirk. 

“Do it. Fuck me,” he says, his voice rough, and he takes Koutarou’s cock back into his mouth, but doesn't move. Koutarou’s eyes widen as he moans loudly, taking Tetsurou’s head back into his hands. He slowly moves his head down his cock, moving his hips slightly. Tetsurou moans loudly to encourage him, and it works. Koutarou roughly pulls at him by his hair and begins pressing his hips up with a regular rhythm.

All Tetsurou can do now is hold himself up and keep his throat loose. He closes his eyes and moans at the feeling each time Koutarou’s cock hits the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Tetsu,” Koutarou whines, and Tetsurou feels his entire body light up at the sound. He moans around the cock in his mouth. He can feel his own erection hanging heavy between his legs, but he can't reach down to touch himself or he'd move off of Koutarou’s cock. His hands dig into the blanket below him and he groans, twisting his hips a little just to feel something. 

Koutarou notices him squirming and moans, pulling his hair hard, and bucks his hips up faster. 

“You like having my cock down your throat, don't you, baby?” he asks, breathing heavily. Tetsurou groans, moving his hips a little desperately. Koutarou thrusts up into his mouth roughly a few times more, before pressing in and holding Tetsurou’s head down around his cock. 

Tetsurou looks up at Koutarou, trying to keep eye contact as Koutarou smirks down at him, but he feels his eyes rolling back into his head as he loses the ability to breathe, the fat cock completely filling up his throat. He whimpers as he shuts his eyes, and feels saliva pool around his mouth. Koutarou moves one hand to his mouth, tracing his fingers around his wet lips, and Tetsurou’s eyes begin to water. He feels a tear spill down his cheek, and only then does Koutarou let go. 

Tetsurou pulls off reflexively, breathing hard. He looks up at Koutarou, who now has his hand around his cock and is stroking himself desperately, whimpering as he looks down at Tetsurou. Tetsurou licks his lips, watching the precum drip from Koutarou’s cock. 

“Come on my face,” he says. He barely recognizes his voice, rough and gravelly from the abuse of his throat. 

Koutarou groans, pulling Tetsurou close by his hair. Tetsurou moans, and opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue. 

“Tetsu,” Koutarou whimpers, angling his cock toward Tetsurou's lips. He shouts as he finishes, pumping his cock roughly as come hits Tetsurou’s face. It first lands on his cheek and nose, and then he tilts his head to catch the last of it in his mouth, moaning at the feeling of it hitting his tongue.

He looks up at Koutarou, licking his lips and swallowing, pulling another moan out of him. Koutarou roughly pulls him up by the hair, forcing him to scramble up on his hands and knees. His mouth is captured in a hot kiss, and Koutarou’s tongue forces its way into his sore mouth. Tetsurou gasps when Koutarou pulls away, licking up the come left on his face.

“Kou,” he gasps, pressing his neglected erection down onto Koutarou’s hips. Koutarou snakes his hand down between them, wrapping his fingers around Tetsurou’s cock. 

“You really liked that, huh?” he laughs, and Tetsurou pushes his face away with a pout. Koutarou grabs his hand and kisses his fingers. “Come on, show me how much you liked it,” he says, grabbing Tetsurou’s hips and moving him up and guiding him to grind against his abs. 

“Ah, fuck!” Tetsurou shouts, as he rolls his hips desperately. He drops to his elbows, burying his face in Koutarou’s neck. Koutarou runs his hands gently up and down his back. 

“Kou!” he moans into Koutarou’s neck, losing control of his hips and grinding down erratically as he comes for a second time. He lets out little moans with each exhale as Koutarou guides Tetsurou’s movements against him, helping him through the orgasm. 

When he’s finally done twitching, he leans up on his elbows and gives Koutarou a soft kiss. Koutarou tilts his head up into it, bringing his hand up to gently stroke Tetsurou’s hair. They pull back, breaths heavy, and smile at each other.

  
  
  


They share another kiss when Koutarou drops Tetsurou off at his house, later that night. Tetsurou lingers a bit before moving to get out of the car. 

“We’ll… do this again, right?” he asks, slightly nervous. Tetsurou honestly doesn't think he could forget how he felt tonight, but he needs to know if he has to try…

“Obviously!” Koutarou says loudly, and Tetsurou smiles, relieved. “I didn't even get to fuck you for real!” he adds. Tetsurou turns pink, and pushes at Koutarou's face. 

“You can't just--” he starts. “You can't just say that!”

Koutarou just laughs, and Tetsurou gives in, chuckling a little as he leans in to give him one final kiss. 

He finally gets out of the car, leaving Koutarou with a smile and a wave, and walks up to his house. As he pulls out his key, he notices the light on in the window across the street. 

When he enters his room, he pulls out his phone. 

_Me 2:14am_

go to sleep

_Kyanma >:3 2:14am _

u go to sleep

_Me 2:14am_

no u

_Kyanma >:3 2:14am _

no u

_Me 2:15am_

no u

Tetsurou smiles fondly as he looks out the window to see the light shutting off. _I win_ , he thinks to himself, as he throws his bag next to his desk and then gets ready to shower and get to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a vague outline for expanding this into a bokuakakuroken series. i have many ideas about these four and i want to explore their dynamics a bit. keeping this as a oneshot though bc i will just make it part of a series if i have the time! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave comments, constructive criticism is appreciated :) 
> 
> (i just made a twitter @honeytetsu and idk how to use it please follow me/interact with me if you want lol i'm just tweeting into the void rn)


End file.
